


Just leave already

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: Remus knows it's going to happen and he knows theres no way to stop it so why cant he just stop dragging it out and just leave.(Random dukeceit hurt/comfort enjoy-)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 33





	Just leave already

Remus wasn't feeling very happy recently, ~~that's an understatement~~ everything was slowly falling apart he knew it was. He knew Janus was going to leave him soon no matter what he did. _Yeah sucking cock doesnt get you anywhere you whore_ fuck this. Janus had been late for dinner quite a bit recently, hes been spending more and more time with the light sides, fixing his relationship with my brother and virgil.Its not fair. Roman was taking another one of the things that were important to him. Wasn't Virgil enough? He could have kept Virgil and left me Janus and it would have been fine but no, he had to fucking take him. Remus was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at the broken mug he dropped. _Hes definitely leaving now, I'm sure Roman's just as good and even better then you, and Roman doesn't break everything he touches._ The tears that were building up started to fall, he smacked himself in the head. Once his little episode was over and he calmed down, Remus curled in on himself. His skinny body curled into a small ball on the counter. 

"Remus I'm home." Janus set down his hat and gloves on the table, as he looked over and saw Remus his gaze softened.

"Just leave- please- stop dragging it out so long. Just take the room that they offered and go." Remus said, his voice cracking and quiet. Janus walked towards him, putting his arms out for a hug. Remus practically flung himself into his arms, tears falling down his face again. 

_"_ Darling I'm not going to leave." He said, holding Remus' chin and tilting his head up. Remus looked up and him, he was so beautiful, his scales shining in the light that the broken lamp made. 

"B-but Roman's so much better then me and if you left you could stay with him and it would be better for you." 

"No, Roman isn't better then you. He doesnt give me bottle caps as presents or talk to me about true crime like you. I love you and I always will, you mean so much to me." Janus said smiling softly at him. He brushed away the tears from his lovers face, "You're so pretty." 

"Thank you." Remus said, not having the energy to argue. Janus chuckled, picking him and carrying him to the couch. 

"Cuddles?" Janus asked. Remus nodded in response, he buried his head in the crook of Janus' neck. He kissed the top of his head, playing with his hair as Remus slowly fell asleep. Maybe things would be ok after all.


End file.
